


with you i get so formal.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dressing Room Kisses, Fluff, Formalwear, Isak Looks Hot In A Suit, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: For Even's parents' wedding anniversary, they're throwing a party.  Not just any party, but aformalparty, with all Even's intimidatingly fancy family members that Isak doesn't know how to talk to as it is.  Even, because he is the kind of person who actually owns a suit, is going to wear a suit.But Isakisn'tthe sort of person who owns a suit.  Which means -- horror of horrors -- they have to venture out andshopfor one.





	with you i get so formal.

**Author's Note:**

> i pretty much write all these on my phone in the middle of the night, so i apologise in advance if there are any mistakes :"D

For Even’s parents wedding anniversary, they throw a party. 

Isak is surprised when he finds out it's only their tenth anniversary.  They'd had a twelve year engagement, apparently, which Isak finds both bizarre and oddly romantic.  If you've decided to get married, surely you would just want to  _ do _ it already, but at the same time, it's kind of nice to think about being promised to somebody, living together and creating your lives but feeling secure enough in your promise that you don't need to lock it down until the moment is right.

It also means there are some very cute pictures of Even standing at the aisle during his parents wedding, ten years old in a bunad that looks far too smart for him, being his dad’s best man.

The thing is, Isak likes Even’s parents.  He’s just not sure if Even’s parents like  _ him.   _ They always seem friendly enough, sure, but he’s all too aware that they’d known Sonja much longer than him, and liked her, and were friends with her parents, and had been all too surprised when they found out Even had broken up with her -- had not only broken up with her, but was dating someone else almost right away.  It’s not that he thinks they  _ hate  _ him, but no matter how many times Even tells him he has nothing to worry about,  _ my parents adore you,  _ Isak still finds himself getting a little nervous around them.

So at first, he’s almost surprised when he gets the invitation to their party.  He probably would have come as Even’s date regardless, of course, but they actually take the time to invite _him,_ as if he’s a separate person from just their son’s boyfriend.  Even’s mum even texts him to make sure he’s coming, and to insist that he doesn’t get them a present or anything.  She’s sweet about it.  
  
Isak buys flowers anyway, because he’s ridiculously nervous about turning up at the party empty handed. 

Another thing he’s nervous about -- and another thing Even has to reassure him thirty times that it doesn’t matter -- is what to _wear_.  Even’s parents are very chill, but this is a formal party, not something where Isak can get away with wearing his one non-plaid button down shirt and feel like he’s put in an effort.  Even’s wearing a suit, because he’s the kind of person who owns a suit.  He has a lot of extended family and is constantly going off to weddings and stuff; it makes sense.  
  
Isak is _not_ the sort of person who owns a suit, though. 

Which is how he ends up, one rainy Saturday when he has homework to be doing and pancakes to be eating and naps to be taking, trailing around an endless shopping center with Even instead.  It could be worse -- he could be doing it  _ without  _ Even.  But Isak would still rather be doing pretty much anything other than shopping.

“Get that,” Even says, pointing into the window of one shop.  “You’d look hot in that.”

Isak raises an eyebrow.  “For your parents’ anniversary party?”  

Even is pointing at a crop-top that Isak is absolutely sure is meant for girls.  Even just shrugs, unapologetic, and Isak rolls his eyes, dragging him on to the next shop.  
  
“Yeah, I think I’ll pass.  But hey, do you think any of these shops would sell a boyfriend who’s actually helpful?”

“Probably, but none of them would be as cute as me.”

Well, he has a point there.  Even swings their joined hands between them as they keep walking, Isak steadfastly just trying to find the first shop that’ll sell a reasonably cheap suit and get out of there, Even happily lingering and pointing out every ridiculous purchase he can spot in the windows they pass.  They’ve only ever gone shopping together for groceries and the furniture for their flat, before; this is a whole new experience, and as boring as Isak finds clothes, he doesn’t _really_ mind taking so long when it’s Even who’s distracting him.  
  
They end up getting a pretzel before even finding a shop, sitting on a bench to share it for a while, but eventually they end up in H&M.  Isak doesn’t want some ridiculously fancy suit, and he couldn’t afford it anyway -- his dad’s given him a thousand kroner on the condition that this is going to be an _investment_ suit, something he can wear to graduations and job interviews and family functions for at least the next few years, so that’s Isak’s budget, and he’s certainly not going to go over it.  If he spends less than that, he can use the rest of the money to buy beer and weed for _after_ they get back from the fancy dinner party with all Even’s relatives, since Isak’s sure it’s going to go badly and he’ll need to immediately wipe his memory of the whole night. 

“I’m just saying, you look good in red!” Even is saying, as he prods at a red velvet jacket hanging off one of the mannequins as they walk through the shop.  Isak once again rolls his eyes. 

“Even, I am  _ not  _ gonna be the guy who turns up to everything in a bright red suit.  You do realise I’m gonna have to wear this to every formal event for the next five years.  What if I have to go to a funeral or something?”

Even’s pouting a bit, but at least the next too-fancy jacket he starts pulling off a hanger is black.  Isak leaves him to it and wanders a couple of rails over, where the far simpler stuff is.  There still seems like way too much choice.  He wants a plain black suit jacket and plain black suit trousers and a plain white shirt, but there’s an entire two racks dedicated to minutely different versions of those exact same things. 

Isak grabs the first two things he sees in his size, because he honestly does not care, and calls over to Even, “I’m gonna try this on.”

In the changing room, Isak shucks out of his usual old jeans and t-shirt quickly, but he’s only halfway through pulling on the jacket when all of a sudden, the curtain is being pulled back behind him and another body is cramming into the small space.  Isak has a minor heart attack for a full second, and is about to scream at whoever it is, until he realises it’s just his dumb boyfriend.

“Please tell me you didn’t just do that to every changing room until you found mine?”  There’s at least fifteen different cubicles in there, and Isak’s in one of the ones at the end.  Even grins, pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek.  
  
“Don’t worry, baby.  I recognised your shoes sticking out from under the curtain.” 

“You still could have said you were coming in,” he grumbles, as he finishes buttoning up the jacket and spins around again to look at himself in the small mirror.  “What d’you think?”  
  
There’s silence for a beat too long.  Usually Even doesn’t miss a second when he has the opportunity to compliment Isak, and it’s not like Isak’s fishing for it or anything, but he still finds himself oddly concerned when he looks back over his shoulder and Even just has a slightly blank look on his face, looking into the mirror over Isak’s shoulder. 

“What?”  Isak asks, self-consciously tugging at the bottom of the jacket.  He knows he hasn’t tucked the shirt in right and he doesn’t have a tie on or anything, but he didn’t think his reflection looked  _ bad.   _ It just looked like him in a suit.  “Is it hideous?”   


Even seems to break out of his daze enough to say, “Are you kidding?  Fuck, baby, you can’t wear that to my parents’ party!”

“Why not?”  Isak’s brow furrows, worried, as he looks back at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what the hell is so wrong.  But then Even just groans and wraps himself around Isak’s back, dropping a few heavy kisses onto his cheek, and Isak thinks,  _ oh _ .

“Because all night, I won’t be able to think of anything else except tearing it off you.” 

Isak huffs out a laugh, shoving Even away with one hand. 

“You asshole,” he mumbles, as he starts to pull the jacket off again. He's not even gonna bother trying on the other option he'd randomly grabbed. “I’m getting this one, fuck off.  That genuinely freaked me out for a second!  I thought you’d suddenly stopped thinking I’m hot or something.”

“You’re always hot,” Even placates him, as they head towards the checkout together.  “If I still think you’re hot wearing a hoodie with pizza sauce down the front, I’m definitely gonna think you’re hot in a  _ suit _ , come on!”  Isak just rolls his eyes, letting Even hum and consider it a bit more as they join the back of the queue for the tills.  “This opens up a whole new avenue of hotness, though.  Isak in formalwear.   _ Mmmm.” _

“I’m not letting you fuck me in this suit, Even.  Just getting that out there right now.  Remember the part where I have to wear this to every formal event for the next five years?” 

At the time, Even just laughs.  They  _ don’t  _ end up having sex while Isak’s wearing the suit, although when he tries it on again back at their flat later, he maybe lets Even kiss him a little too hard and a little too long, stroking Isak’s tie between his fingers, occasionally mumbling, “ _ Formalwear,”  _ into his mouth.

Isak doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! sidenote, i posted parts [ four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11085123) and [six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11110830) of this series at weird times of day, so i don't think everyone's seen them; if you liked my writing, you can go check those out too!
> 
> aaand you can also find this fic on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/161556939161/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-seven-beginning)


End file.
